


Handling Rejection 11/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 11/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Exercise helps, right?

Steve's miserable, but he's not about to drown his sorrows again tonight; last night was enough, and now Chin has some idea what's going on, he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of anyone else.

Instead, when he gets home, he changes into trunks and goes for a long swim. He's exhausted by the time he gets back to the beach, and his legs are shaky, but he's been too busy concentrating on breathing and stroking to think, which was the aim.

"So, Super-SEAL, did the swim until you drop work better than the not talking?"

~


End file.
